The present invention relates to a device for passive humidification of tracheostomized or intubated patients.
Currently, in patients with tracheal intubation and tracheostomized patients devices are used for compensating for the lack of humidification and heating of the inspired gases which occurs in normal conditions in the upper respiratory tract.
In order to perform this function, these devices are constituted by a hygroscopic element, generally constituted by a coiled ribbon which is meant to retain moisture and heat during expiration and release them during inspiration.
Currently known embodiments are generally relatively bulky and therefore they are poorly accepted in home-care cases; moreover, they require the presence of additional devices whenever it is necessary to perform oxygen enrichment.
Another problem is that if bronchoaspiration is to be performed, the device must be removed from the patient, with the obvious related difficulties.
The aim of the present invention is to eliminate the above noted drawbacks, by providing a device for passive humidification of tracheostomized or intubated patients which is designed so as to be particularly suitable for home care since it has a flattened shape which is aesthetically more acceptable, thus facilitating the social impact of the discharged patient.
Within this aim, a particular object of the invention is to provide a device in which it is possible to perform oxygen enrichment without having to resort to external devices and which also allows to perform bronchoaspiration without removing the device from the patient.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device which by virtue of its particular constructive characteristics is capable of giving the greatest assurances of reliability and safety in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for passive humidification of tracheostomized or intubated patients which can be easily obtained starting from commonly commercially available elements and materials and is also competitive from a merely economical point of view.
This aim and these and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a device for passive humidification of tracheostomized or intubated patients, according to the invention, comprising an outer body which has an opening for connection to the patient and is connected to at least one seat of a filtering element which is connected to the outside, characterized in that it comprises, on said outer body, a coupling for connection to at least one oxygen delivery duct which ends proximate to the outer part of said filtering element.